Past Lives' Lost Love
by The Queen of Hurts
Summary: She was the one who made the vow the first life and she was the first to go.


"Alice!" the blonde muggle nobleman yelled as he struggled to get away from the hands that pulled him away from the town platform as his lover was pushed down on her knees. Her head was pushed down, her hands tied behind her back.

"You musn't, Cormac," his noble friend whispered. "You will beheaded too."

"Listen!" the town crier spoke to the large crowd. "Alice Slytherin has been found guilty to practice witchcraft, a dark art against our God and Lord. Her punishment for heretics is death!"

Cormac was screaming for them to stop while the crowd cheered. Alice lifted her head slighty to see her lover. Tears were running past her brown eyes.

"I love you, Cormac Lethan," she said. Cormac couldn't hear over his screaming and the cheering. He stopped when he saw her lips moving. He watched carefully. "I love you so much, Cormac. Let us be meet in the next life, my love. Let's pray and hope we can finally be together, and if not, we will wait for the next until we finally do. Goodbye, Cormac."

With a swing of the executer's axe, the world stopped for a moment before her head fell and rolled off the platform.

Two day later, the nobleman commited suicide.

One week later, Salzar Slytherin raged the town in fire in grief and anger of the death of his only daughter.

* * *

A scream came from Helen Foster when a hand had smashed her against the edge of a porcelain table. She blacked out before she fell.

"Father!" Leo Black blocked his father from his secret lover. "I demand you stop! Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Out of my way, boy!" Hamal Black demanded. "How dare you defy me? I am your father! How dare you fall in love with this useless Muggle! You are a pureblood wizard! Do not defile our blood with the dirt that ruins through her veins!"

"I don't care!" Leo turned his head around for a brief second to see if she was still unconscious. She was, and there was blood spreading on the floor. He turned again. "I don't care for our bloodline! It has done us nothing, but make us wealthy and arrogant. I don't to be you! I don't want to live like you and mother! You both live a loveless marriage! I don't want money or power! I want her!"

"She has turned you against us, Leo! Don't you see? She is trapping you in her lies to turn you away. This is all a trick! She does not love you!"

"I said I don't care! She made me felt more loved than all the years in this god forsaken family! If it's all a lie, I don't care."

"You are a disgrace! A disgrace to this familt and the magic community! You are no longer a Black!" With those final world, Hamal disapperated with a crack.

Leo quickly rushed over to Helen. She lost so much blood.

"Please, Helen," he whispered, grabbing her hand. He was in a panic and couldn't think right, only wanting to be with her. "Please, don't go. Stay with me. Please, I beg of you."

Helen opened her eyes enough to fully see Leo, and she was smiling.

"I'm sorry, Leo," she whispered back, weak and tired. Losing to the blackness overcoming her. She tightened her hand on his, feeling the new, cold ring on her finger. "I won't make it. It didn't happen again. This is the second time. We must wait for the next one."

"What won't happen again? Wait for what?"

"It's a dream that I had ever since I could remember. One life long dream. It was all about us in the past life. I died, Leo, and it's happening again. We have to wait for the next life. Let's meet again."

"No! Don't go! I have nothing left on this world. I can't live without you." Leo broke down into ever running tears. She was getting colder.

"I can't live without you, too. That's why I'm sorry. I love you, Leo. Goodnight."

Helen's hand lost its grip and feel from his.

Leo Black went back to his family after disappearing for a month, begged forgiveness from his father, and lived a long, empty life with his pureblood wife, whom he did not even love one bit, and his three sons. The only one he loved was his only daughter he named Helen, the only Black child that was not named after a star.

* * *

Hermione was on her back, the pain from her leg throbbed throughout her body. It was a dull pain, but she couldn't move as she stared at the near broken pillar, leaning so dangerously above her. It fell inches closer with each burst of explosion from outside that caused tremors in the ground.

She tried to call out for help, but no could hear her over the noise of the battle. With one last brust of power she grabbed her wand and sent out her patronus to the closest person.

Suddenly, one huge explosion ripped the sky. Hermione's widen as the pillar cracked and was falling onto her.

Time slowed, she said, "Let's meet again, Draco. One last time."

She closed her eyes, expecting stone to smash her, but instead she was dragged by her feet seconds before it impacted to the floor.

"Stupid Granger!" Draco Malfoy scolded. "What is wrong with you? Were you waiting for death?"

"Draco," she smiled, crying. Draco frowned at her tears.

"We'll talk later, Hermione," he said, pulling her up and carrying her to the emergency infirmary.

The next midday, they both lived and was finally able to fulfill their centuries long vow since their first life. Their entire life, they lived happily and hoped to be together in all the next life they will have.

* * *

**This was totally a result of force inspiration. The manga, Saiyuki, helped a lot. Yes, I know Draco is OOC in the third one, but you shouldn't say anything about the first two. Thanks for reading and reviews are very much loved. ^^**


End file.
